Verified
by Sashocirrione
Summary: Mikami's first meeting with Light isn't going as planned. LightxMikami.


**Title: **"Verified"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to nearly the very end of the series.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities.

**Summary: **Mikami's first meeting with Light isn't going as planned.

**Pairing: **LightxMikami as the main focus, plus an implied LightxTakada and LightxMisa

**Additional Notes: **All the canon events previous to this have occurred as normal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

It was an anonymous hotel room, and Mikami wasn't even given the room number until the last possible moment. Then, he waited there alone until Takada came, her mass of bodyguards staying outside so nobody would know who she was meeting. That was as it should be. Everything related to God's mission had to remain a secret, to protect God. Still, Mikami wished he could see the face of God just once, not to learn his name, not to gain power over him, but just to have that pleasure, to have that experience, that memory, to savor over and over again.

Following orders, Mikami let Takada push him into a chair and blindfold him and tie him up, and then she left and he waited there alone in the silence and the darkness for God. Every muscle in him was tense, straining, anticipating, his heart jumping at any slightest sound that was barely audible from the outside hallway. Again and again, those sounds just went away, passing by his door. Probably other hotel guests. But soon, soon...

When it happened, Mikami thought he barely heard the soft scuffle of shoes against carpet just outside the door to his hotel room, followed by a click. His heart was thumping, his breath speeding up. Next, he heard the door opening and closing and those soft footsteps approaching his chair. Even the footsteps sounded refined, carefully placed, not too loud, not clumsy. Everything about God must be perfect, even his shoes and his style of walking. Mikami felt so blessed and yet so unworthy at the same time.

Then he heard the voice.

"The plan needs to be verified."

It was the same smooth voice he'd heard on the phone. God's voice. A thrill went through his spine from top to bottom just from hearing it, and a slow tenseness gathered in his stomach and thighs and everywhere in between.

Mikami said, "Yes, God."

The divine voice continued, "We were having some trouble communicating through Takada. I thought this would be more effective."

Then Mikami felt two fingertips come to rest lightly against one shoulder, and his heart was suddenly racing faster. The ropes binding him felt tighter than before, rubbing against him. He had a sharp intake of breath. It was almost unbearable to be so close to God, to be so close and not see him.

God said, "I'm sure you understand what we need to do here. You are my most loyal follower. Still, tests like this are necessary."

With a sure conviction ringing in his voice, Mikami said, "God, I would do anything. I would die if I needed to. You have always protected me, blessed me, and now you are steering the world on the right course, the way things should be. The people who are a waste, who shouldn't even be alive, soon they'll be gone. They'll all be deleted."

"Yes, you understand my plan."

The voice was almost a purr, so smooth and sure of itself.

God said, "There will be a world of only kind-hearted people who are pleasant and don't wish to hurt each other."

Mikami was almost trembling, just barely able to hold back the trembles, and the reaction was merely from the pressure of those two fingertips resting against his shoulder and the knowledge that God was so near, so very near, within reach. His bindings were certainly getting tighter; he could feel it, especially between his legs. He hoped God wouldn't notice, he didn't want to embarrass God, but, there were so many ropes, Takada had tied him quite securely, ridiculously overdoing it, and that probably covered it up.

Yes, he was inflating and hardening in place, held immobile by the ropes, and Mikami was sure it was only creating more pressure instead of a visible bulge. He shifted slightly in place, within the ropes, and the friction made him harden more. But it now felt even worse, an unbearable need. It seemed unfair that the voice and two fingers resting on his shoulder were all that he could get. He wanted a memory to bring home, and it was probably a stupid idea and God wouldn't allow it, but if he didn't even ask, if he didn't even take the chance, he knew he'd be kicking himself forever about his lack of courage.

Mikami took a deep breath and said, "I want to see-"

"No. If you are captured, they could force you into betraying everything you know. I trust you, but this is the only way that I can be safe."

"I would never-"

"They could use the death note. They cannot make you say things about a specific person, but they could force you to, for example, tell all your secrets. I understand it wouldn't be your choice. We need to guard against that possibility."

God had said, "we."

The thoughts inspired by that one word were thrilling almost beyond belief. First, God had willingly shared his power, and now he was talking like... like they were a team. Mikami rolled his head around slightly, stretching, and those two fingers left his shoulder. He ached from their absence, but he didn't dare ask for them to return. No, that wouldn't do. Instead, he shifted slightly in place against his bonds. The pressure between his legs was quite intense, his penis hard and throbbing but compressed and folded. It was intolerable not to move, not to squirm, and yet every movement was additional stimulation, increasing the hardness.

God said, "I think we understand each other very well, but there is one area where you are lacking. You are impatient, Mikami."

Mikami said, "Please instruct me. I will do your will."

God was pacing then as he talked, the sound of his voice approaching and receding, with those soft, precise footsteps padding along the carpet and turning to come back, and then going again. The sound of the voice was mesmerizing, and Mikami concentrated on it fiercely. Every word was precious, every last syllable was to be treasured, to form a memory that would be taken out over and over again for savoring, to be relished intensely. Mikami couldn't help rocking very slightly inside the ropes that bound him to the chair, an almost imperceptible motion. It was maddening but gratifying all at once, the tight friction, the rising pressure.

As God paced, that mesmerizing voice said, "Mikami, I agree with what you are doing. You have the right ideas, you have splendid ideas, you are simply moving too fast. The world's opinion is important. First, I judged only the major criminals, then as society began to accept those judgments I added lesser criminals as well. You have anticipated my thoughts perfectly. I do eventually wish to add even the most minor criminals along with lazy, unproductive people who are a drain on society. But, that must wait. Each new idea must be presented in the best possible way, so society will accept it completely and smoothly. Otherwise, it will create chaos and trouble, and cause support for enemies of Kira to grow. I have a plan. I wish to do the same things you are doing now, but my plan is gradual. Patience is the only quality you lack. Everything else about you is more perfect than I ever expected."

Mikami was trying not to pant, but the feelings building inside made it difficult. God approved... mostly. There were reprimands in God's speech, but there had also been a great deal of praise. God was almost completely satisfied. There was only the matter of speed, and that could be fixed. It would be very easy to make everything perfect.

God said, "Mikami, I assume you understand."

"Yes, God. I will stop all judgments of minor criminals and lazy people, limiting myself to the sort of criminals you have previously judged and those people who directly threaten Kira or who hopelessly dirty Kira's name, as Demegawa did. I will follow your commands perfectly, never acting on my own unless I am sure it is what you would do and also sure I cannot contact you for confirmation."

Mikami waited to hear what God would say, trembling slightly now, a shiver that worked its way through his entire body. His folded-over penis, held down by the ropes, was full of almost too much pressure, unbearable. He shifted slightly within his bindings in an instinctual quest to relieve that pressure, but it only made it worse, and the knowledge that God was standing very close, perhaps close enough to see the shivering that Mikami could no longer suppress...

Mikami had a sudden image of asking God to untie just the ropes that pressed so sorely on his crotch, letting his erection spring free, released at last, God's hands smooth and warm...

Right then, Mikami felt God's hot breath right against his ear as God said, "You have done well. I trust you perfectly. You are the best servant I could ever hope for."

Mikami squirmed at the feeling of those words in his ear, he couldn't help it, God's praise and acceptance was a crowd of sparks tingling and moving through his whole body, both unbearable and wonderful beyond imagining all at once. Suddenly all the tension, the friction, the pressing ropes, God's approval and that silly mental image, that fantasy of God releasing his penis from its folded-down condition, it all came together, a mixed feeling of tension and perfection and beauty and being so close, so very close to God, and Mikami was astonished to feel himself having an orgasm, hard and wet, making him shudder and moan. Only God could do this, only God. It was a miracle. God's words were powerful.

It was the perfect feeling, a sweet blissful release throbbing in his pants, a feeling like nothing would ever be wrong again. God was so close, right within reach if not for the ropes. It was more than Mikami deserved, and the perfect memory to take home and treasure. Then God's hand, his entire hand was placed on Mikami's shoulder as little aftershocks moved through Mikami's body, gradually winding down, sinking into a relaxed bliss, soft now and not pained by the ropes any longer.

God said, "What was that?"

God mustn't be told. No, it might incite disapproval. Even though God had caused this miracle, it was best not to let him know what had happened.

Mikami stammered, "It... it is... a medical condition. It always passes quickly. It will not affect my ability to serve you."

God paused, and then said, "Good. I will be watching you. It is best if you don't fail me in any way."

Mikami said, "I will never fail you. I will always strive to do your will as perfectly as I can. Thank you for helping me to understand your mission."

God said, "Everything is clear? There are no more questions?"

"I am fully prepared to do your will. You will not be disappointed."

"Good."

And then, Mikami heard those footsteps moving away from him. He tried to savor every last sound as God retreated and then the door could be heard opening and closing. Mikami sat in the darkness and silence, replaying each detail of their encounter in his mind over and over. He would remember God's words, and obey perfectly, and he was grateful, terribly grateful, for God's miracle. Then, after a long time, he heard Takada returning.

As soon as she had closed the door, she said, "Kira says you must wait at least two hours before exiting this room, but it is better if you wait all night and only go home in the morning."

Mikami said, "I understand," as he felt Takada beginning to tug at his bonds, and then one of the ropes was slipping free and she was unwinding it.

When his crotch was uncovered, he felt a sudden chill from the damp patch on his pants, and then he heard Takada make a disgusted exclamation. In the next moment, he could hear her sniffing. She was making absolutely sure he hadn't pissed himself, that it really was semen. He felt degraded. Takada shouldn't share in this, shouldn't know about this. He pulled, but his arms and legs were still securely tied to the chair. Only his midsection had been released, and that much couldn't let him escape.

She said, "What did he do?" and he could hear the venom in her voice, the shock and outrage and anger.

Mikami said, "He didn't touch me," but even as he said it, he realized it didn't matter what Takada thought.

Takada had the pages taken from the death note, and she knew God's identity and she was angry at God. No chances could be taken with God's life. Takada would need to die, very soon. God would understand. It was the only safe course of action.

Mikami stayed quiet and waited for her to untie him the rest of the way. The moment he was alone, her death would be written down. He began to think how to accomplish it. Takada must be prevented from writing anything, or letting anyone else use her paper. And, she shouldn't die too soon. It was important that she live long enough so that she could be used to arrange another communication with Kira.

But she'd stopped her actions and retreated. Mikami waited. It was best not to anger her. Even her breathing sounded angry and harsh. Then he heard a quiet, furious sobbing start up.

Takada said, "First her, and then you. Kira is a slut. Why can't he be faithful and keep his word?"

Mikami wanted to shout and threaten her for saying such blasphemies, but that would be an idiotic thing to do while still tied up. It was important to wait. God would want him to be smart, to refrain from impulsive actions, to do what God himself would do in this situation.

Then, Mikami heard her rummaging in what sounded like a purse, objects rustling against objects. Probably getting some tissues to cry into. He'd let her cry, and then, when she was done, she'd be in a better mood for asking to be untied, and then... she wouldn't live long. Just the minimum time needed, and her actions would be controlled to make sure she couldn't betray God during the short life left to her.

The seconds ticked away. He could still hear some rustling from time to time. He waited patiently. God had told him to be more patient, and he would develop that characteristic immediately.

Then Takada's steps were approaching, and she said, in a haughty, defiant voice choked with sobs, "I'm not an idiot to be used this way. I've already written down three names. You can't harm me now, and neither can Kira, or Kira's other girlfriend. I shouldn't have believed him, I shouldn't have believed that he'd changed."

Mikami was shocked beyond words as he felt her unfastening his ropes. That dirty blasphemer! She had killed God! It was too monstrous to believe, too unthinkable. His breath was constricted in his chest, his heart beating furiously in his ears. And then, he was consumed by the thought that he'd failed God. He'd been the one to pick out Takada in the first place, and she hadn't been a worthy spokesperson for God, instead she'd turned out to be a murderous betrayer.

Takada said, "Kira will stop judging for two or three years. Whether you want to or not, you will bury the real notebook in a place I can get it later. When things are safe again, there will be a new Kira, one who is suitable for the role, and the utopia will be rebuilt."

As the last few ropes fell away and Mikami pulled off his blindfold, he wanted nothing more than to smash Takada's face in, to watch her bleed and beg for mercy, but he didn't do it. He couldn't act. He could only shout obscenities after her as she smirked sadly and then left the hotel room.

As soon as she was gone, Mikami slit a hole in the leather side of his briefcase and from that hidden space took out a page of death note paper, convinced he would write down Takada's name. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He even turned on the television and tried to judge criminals, but he couldn't write a single name, not one.

A few hours later he left the hotel room and went to meet the destiny that had been written for him.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, this is another procrastination fic brought on by working very hard on "Fever Dreams" and, like many of my short pieces, it was a fill for a request on the dn_kink meme on livejournal.

I don't like Takada as a character. I'm not really sure why, there's just something about her that isn't appealing, something kind of dry. However, I do wish she had done something like this. I mean, if you've got Kira's power and your boyfriend is two-timing you, there's at least a possibility of something going awry like this. I feel as if there should have been a little more fallout from the Light/Misa/Takada love triangle than there actually was in canon.

Yeah, if Takada had killed all the other Kiras, it would have been a very anti-climactic ending and that's not what I want for the series, but if she had at least killed Misa, it would have meant Takada was a slightly stronger character than she was, instead of being yet another incredibly weak Death Note female character, and it wouldn't have changed the outcome of the series much. It also would have given Misa closure within the series instead of her being forgotten about and fans only finding out what actually happened to her by reading the supplemental "How to Read" guide, and it would have been less cruel than Misa's ultimate fate.

I think Mikami coming without being touched is more believable than just about any other Death Note character doing so, especially if the stimulus is Light. Mikami has got some pretty weird things going on in his brain.


End file.
